


Arya and Gendry's Treehouse of Horror

by PuzzledHats



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzledHats/pseuds/PuzzledHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry have a few Halloween traditions that cannot be ignored.</p><p>-a few crazy Halloween one shots-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is several A/G Halloween one shots, completely unrelated to each other. Also, I am once again sorry for thinking I could mess with text messaging within a fic.

 

 

 

> **The Bull-** You’re in college now. Shouldn’t you be out wearing a skimpy costume and drinking too much?
> 
> It’s tradition. **-Arya**
> 
> **The Bull-** You're sure you haven't outgrown this?
> 
> Never **-Arya**
> 
> **The Bull-** Arya...
> 
> Gendry... **-Arya**
> 
> **The Bull-**....  
>  **The Bull-** Fine.
> 
> Great! Pick me up at 8. **-Arya**  
>  And dress warmer. Don’t want to hear you complain like last year.  **-Arya**
> 
> **The Bull-** As you command, m’lady.
> 
> Stupid **-Arya**

  
At 8:03, Gendry pulled up in front of her dorm, his motorcycle engine revving, drawing the attention of the costumed, half drunk college students that were leaving the building. A group of girls who appeared to be dressed as lingerie models, stopped to stare appreciatively. Arya really couldn’t blame them. Even on his bike Gendry was tall, his coat doing nothing to hide his broad, muscled shoulders. When he removed his helmet, one of the lingerie models groaned, his blue eyes and tasseled black hair often had that effect on women. Arya knew because she had seen it countless times before. Being friends with Gendry meant putting up with a lot of longing stares. He never seemed to notice it though.  
  
He unstrapped the spare helmet, handing it to her as she approached.  
  
“You sure you wouldn’t prefer a good ol’fashion halloween party?” He asked, eyeing a group of zombies shuffling by.  
  
“It’s tradition.” She reminded him, securing the helmet.  
  
“Why can’t we have normal traditions? Like watching scary movies or going trick-or-treating?” He asked as she climbed on behind him.  
  
“Because we’re not normal,” she shouted over the engine, feeling the rumble of his laughter but not hearing it.  
  
Winterfell was exactly an hour way, but because Catelyn had banned their halloween tradition years ago it took a little longer; being forced to park and walk a good portion of it. The woods around Winterfell were dense, wolves hollowed in the distance, sending a shiver down Arya’s spine.  
  
“Scared?” Gendry smirked, turning so his headlamp temporarily blinded her.  
  
“Never,” she said, giving him a small shove forward, ignoring his laughter.  
  
Outside the large stone door leading to the crypts, Gendry paused, placing a hand on her shoulder, his voice serious. “We don’t have to do this.”  
  
“Are you finally giving up? Admitting that I’m stronger than you?”  Arya asked, not bothering to hide the glee in her voice.  
  
“Never.” He said, pushing against the heavy stone door until it opened.  
  
When Arya was eleven years old, Jon had bet Gendry ten gold Dragons that he couldn’t stay the whole night in the crypts of Winterfell on Halloween night. Gendry had laughed, stating no one could last the whole night, which of course was taken as a challenge by Arya. And since no sixteen year old boy can be shown up by an eleven year old girl, the tradition had been born. Jon had stopped betting them after the first year, but that hadn’t stopped them from keeping up with the bet themselves; each year convinced the other one was going to crack, somehow forming a friendship in the process.  
  
The descent into the crypts was treacherous and also the reason why Catelyn had banned them from doing it years ago. Some of the stone steps crumbled under their feet as they slowly went round and round, further into the darkness until they reached the first landing.  
  
Gendry stopped, shining his light on to the dark stairs that went even deeper into the ground.  
  
“Why don’t we ever visit any of the other levels?” He asked.  
  
Arya gulped, shining her light into the blackness as well, taking a step down off the landing. It felt colder, a light breeze causing goosebumps on Arya’s arm.  
  
“Robb said we can never go down there,” she whispered. “The old kings in the north were buried there. Robb said their spirits are still restless, angry over Torrhen bending the knee.”  
  
Gendry grunted, laughing, “Restless spirits? Don’t tell me you believe in ghost stories?”  
  
“I don’t believe in ghosts,” she spat, resisting the urge to stomp her feet. “I’m just telling you what Robb said.  
  
“Let’s up the ante then,” Gendry said. “Let’s go sleep on the next level. Find out how angry the old kings in the north are exactly.”  
  
Arya hesitated, shifting on her feet, thinking of all the stories she had heard over the years about the lower levels. Jon had sworn he felt as if someone had been watching him. Even her own father had told her a story about he and Benjen hearing whispers.  
  
Sensing weakness, Gendry laughed, “Too scared, she-wolf?”  
  
“Never,” she said, plunging into the darkness, going round and round down the stairs without looking back to see if he followed. She told herself that it wasn’t getting that much colder, that the rustling noise she heard was all in her head, until she reached the next landing, Gendry running into her as she came to an abrupt halt.  
  
“Think you can get the door open, bull?” She asked, motioning toward the ancient stone before them. He moved forward, putting his shoulder against the door and pushing, slowly opening it as it groaned in protest. With one final shove, he managed to shift it slightly with a grunt.

A gust of wind came through the open door, bringing with it the low rumbling sound of laughter.  
  
Arya’s hand shot out to grip Gendry’s forearm, turning to see the fear mirrored in his own face.  
  
“Did you...” He began, not bothering to finish the sentence as Arya nodded. “You still want to do this?”  
  
Arya swallowed, nodding once. Gendry nodded back, before grabbing her hand, pulling her through the opening, causing Arya to temporarily forget about her fear. His hand was large, calloused and warm. Arya wondered when she had started being attracted to hands.  
  
What little light given off by their headlamps and flashlights, showed this level was a long corridor like the one above it, statues of Stark kings, sitting in alcoves, swords across their knees. Gendry dropped Arya’s hand, much to her disappointment, to pull out a lantern from his backpack, flipping it on to provide them with more light.  
  
Arya gasped as the faces of the statues came in to focus. Unlike the statues in the level above them, these king’s had been drawn with angry, cruel faces.  
  
“Fuck,” Gendry cursed behind her. “Why would they have carved them this way?”  
  
“I told you,” Arya whispered. “They were angry over Torrhen bending the knee.”  
  
“Come on,” he said, pulling on her shoulder so she would turn to face him. “Let’s light some candles. Your ancestors are freaking me out.”  
  
Arya nodded in agreement, pulling her backpack off to retrieve the candles. But once all the candles were lit, it did little to alleviate the darkness, almost as if it the darkness was eating up the light. They tried to settle, sitting with their backs against the wall, candles in a semi circle around them, desperately hoping to avoid looking at the statues before them.  
  
“How is school going?” Gendry asked, his voice strained in forced casualness. “I haven’t seen you much since the semester started.”  
  
“It’s alright,” she said shifting, bumping in to Gendry’s shoulder. “I like my classes. My roommate-”  
  
Arya stopped abruptly. One of the candles fluttered, then went out. The one next to it did the same thing.  
  
“Arya?” Gendry whispered, his hand reaching out to grab hers again, squeezing harder this time.  
  
Another candle went out, then the one next to it.  
  
Gendry stood, pulling Arya up with him, shoving her slightly behind him. Arya grabbed on to his hand with both of hers, not caring if it made her look weak. The candles began to extinguish themselves before their eyes, one after the other. Until all that was left was their lantern and headlamps.  
  
Arya kept the feeling of panic at bay until from the far side of the crypt a low sinister laughter came toward them, slowly growing louder.  
  
“Ok,” Gendry said haltingly. “I give up, you win.”  
  
“Let’s call it a draw,” she said, reaching down to grab her backpack as Gendry pulled her toward the door. She wasn’t sure how they made it up the twisting stairs as fast as they did, the faint sound of laughter chasing them out. They didn’t stop running until they got to Gendry’s motorcycle, finally stopping to breathe heavily while leaning against the bike. They stood like that for a while, until both gained their breath, straightening to look at each other, smiling.  
  
Gendry took two steps, closing the distance between them, hunching over her, his hands cupping her jaw, pulling her face upward, his lips kissing her once, twice, three times, before Arya opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. When he pulled back, she was out of breath again.  
  
“What was that for?” She asked.  
  
“I thought we were going to die,” he whispered. “And my biggest regret was not knowing what it was like to kiss you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, these are completely unrelated one shots.

The grocery bags full of candy were heavier than they looked, weighing her down as she trudged up the stairs, letting out a huff of air as she made it to the landing. Not bothering to knock, she shifted the bags to one hand and let herself in. The sounds of gun fire greeted her.  
  
“Hey,” Gendry said, not bothering to look up from his game.  
  
She grunted a response back, walking into the kitchen to deposit her bags and grab a beer from the fridge. After she found the bottle opener, she searched for a bowl large enough to hold all the candy. In true Gendry style, she couldn’t find one, instead settling on the large stockpot he used to make his supposedly world famous chili (although Arya was pretty sure he had stolen the recipe from Tobho).   
  
“Thought you had a date tonight with the future doctor that your mom picked out? What was his name again?” Gendry asked, sitting up to grab a small candy bar.  
  
“Ned,” Arya grunted. “I cancelled.”  
  
He turned sharply to look at her, “Why? I thought you liked this one.”  
  
She shrugged not meeting his eye, “It’s Halloween. We always spend it together.”  
  
“You know,” he said, returning his attention to the game. “One of these days one of your mom’s matches is going to stick and you’ll have to spend Halloween with your boyfriend. Probably go to parties dressed in a couples costume. Like salt and pepper or Link and Princess Zelda.”  
  
“I would never go as a princess,” Arya said, shoving his shoulder.  
  
“I figured you would be Link,” he laughed, causing her to laugh too.  
  
“Nothing could beat the year we went as Frankenstein’s monster,” Arya said reaching forward to grab a fun size candy bar.  
  
“Says you, my shoulders hurt for a week after carrying you around all night,” he grunted, before pausing his game to look at her. “And we weren’t a couple.”  
  
She was saved from having to respond by a knock at the door. One witch, one fireman and two zombies greeted them with a chorus of ‘trick or treat.’  
  
For the next hour, the two of them stood at Gendry’s door, filling the bags of all the kids that lived in the building. Arya gave extra candy to the little girl dressed as the Dread Pirate Roberts. Gendry gave extra candy to the kid dressed as a bull. They emptied the last of their candy into the bag of a ninja, before closing the door and collapsing on the couch.  
  
“Trick or treat,” Arya said playfully, nudging Gendry with her knee.  
  
“Trick,” Gendry said. “No one ever says trick.”  
  
“That’s because,” Arya said, leaning forward quickly to grab her nearly full bottle of beer from the table. “Nobody likes tricks.”  
  
She dumped the bottle over his head, cackling. She had two blissful seconds of appreciating his look of shock before his gaze turned murderous. Arya ran, Gendry hot on her tail. Around the coffee table, through the kitchen, down the hallway, he caught her right as she crossed the threshold into his room. His momentum carried them forward until they crashed into the bed. He pinned her beneath him, holding her hands above her head, tickling her sides with his free hand.  
  
“Trick or treat,” he laughed, not letting up. “Trick or Treat, Arya. Trick or treat.”  
  
“Treat,” she shouted. “I pick treat.”  
  
He stilled above her, causing her to open her eyes, blowing a piece of hair out of her face in order to see him better. He was watching her intently. His hand still held her arms above her head, but he moved his free hand to her jaw, moving the piece of hair much more efficiently than her aimed gust of air had done. He leaned foreword, Arya not realizing until he was a mere inch from her face what he intended, closing her eyes as his lips met hers.   
  
The kiss was slow, almost feather light. It tickled, causing her to release a surprised little giggle. He released her hands in order to run both hands through her hair, sighing against her lips.   
  
He pulled back, his eyes dazed, his thumb tracing her lips where he had kissed her.  
  
“From now on, I’ll only ever chose treat,” he said, before lowering his head again. Arya couldn’t help but agree with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to SigiBroken for tearing herself away from all the new J/B fics in order to beta this. I think you're the greatest.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya shifted, looking at herself in the mirror again, giving herself a mental pep talk.   
  
“Arya,” Gendry yelled from outside the door. “We have to go or else we’re going to be late. And remember what happened to Robb and Jeyne last year when they were late? Robb said it took weeks to wash out the fake blood from his hair.”  
  
She took one last glance in the mirror, adjusted her straps slightly, before steeling herself to open the door. The short walk down the hallway to the living room, felt like forever. Gendry stood in the middle of the room, holstering his fake gun, looking every inch like a taller Han Solo, not noticing her come in.  
  
“Ready,” she said, clearing her throat.  
  
His jaw literally dropped when he looked up, only incoherent sputtering sounds left his mouth. His eyes raked over her body, the lust building with each pass.  
  
They has agreed to go as Han and Leia, but she had been less than specific about which Leia she would be. Not bothering to correct his assumption that she would wear the classic white dress. All the secrecy had been worth this moment, as he stood dumbfounded before her in a slave Leia’s outfit.   
  
She couldn’t hold back a small giggle at her triumph.   
  
“I can handle some fake blood if you can,” Gendry finally said, moving across the room to throw Arya over his shoulder and carry her to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got! Happy Halloween!


End file.
